Since the past, an optical module has been used in optical communication using optical fibers, the optical module including a light-emitting element such as a surface light-emitting laser (for example, a vertical cavity surface emitting laser, VCSEL).
In this type of optical module, an optical module component referred to as an optical receptacle is used. The optical receptacle is used in optical transmission via optical fiber by light that includes communication information and has been emitted from the light-emitting element being coupled with an end face of the optical fiber.
In addition, heretofore various proposals have been made regarding the optical module to monitor the light (intensity and amount of light) emitted from the light-emitting element, for the purpose of stabilizing output characteristics of the light-emitting element against temperature changes and for adjusting optical output.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology in which Fresnel reflection by a reflective/transmissive surface composed of the inner surface of a first recessed section formed in a lens array is used to reflect a portion of the emitted light from the light-emitting element towards a light-receiving element side as monitor light.